


Round the Bend, he'll be waitin'

by Deanna (SweetSorcery)



Category: Rio Bravo (1959)
Genre: 1800s, Cowboys, First Time, M/M, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot, Slash, Western, Wild West, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 01:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/36147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSorcery/pseuds/Deanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just as Dude is getting off the bottle, he's liable to get hooked on something else. Or someone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Round the Bend, he'll be waitin'

Dude was about to holler out to Stumpy that he was coming in when he heard a whistle from around the corner of the jail. He drew his gun and took cover, but the whistle turned into a chuckle and Colorado came out of the dark.

"I've heard Chance talking about your aim. I'd rather you didn't prove it on me."

Dude puffed out a breath, tucked away his gun and straightened up. "Then you don't wanna lurk in the dark like that, kid."

Colorado strolled around the corner and leaned a guitar against the wall, then walked up to Dude. "I guess you're right. I just wanted to talk to you before we got back inside."

Intrigued, Dude perched on the edge of the rail. "All right. What have we got to talk about?"

"I wanna apologise. If you thought I was going after your job. I didn't agree to wear the star until after Chance told me you were quitting." He gave Dude a quirky smile. "Fact is, I was hoping you'd still be around."

"Don't worry about it. I ain't quittin' anyhow. And Chance can use all the help he can get."

"True enough." Colorado grinned. "So you're staying, huh? That's great. Good news for all of us."

"You can tell that to the undertaker when he asks what to put on my headstone."

Chuckling, Colorado pulled a cheroot from his shirt pocket and put it between his lips, then offered another to Dude, who shook his head but pulled out his matches and lit Colorodo's smoke for him. While the small flame flared up in the dark, his eyes were drawn to the boy's lips, and he gave a passing thought - possibly not the first one either - to the fact that those were some mighty fine lips. He shook his head to clear it, putting it down to the same thing that had been giving him the shakes. He reckoned this was the next stage in getting off the bottle.

"No to what?" Colorado asked.

"Huh?"

"You're shaking your head. Something's not to your liking," Colorado stated.

Dude laughed. "Oh, it's to my liking all right. That's why I'm shaking my head."

Colorado looked up at him, tilting his head a little. "You're a strange man, Dude."

"You have no idea."

"I got a pretty good idea, as it happens." Colorado puffed out a small cloud of smoke, his pretty mouth shaped into an O. He smirked when Dude raised his hand and wiped the back of it over his mouth. "Now I'm going out on a limb here, and you can shoot me if I'm wrong, though you probably wanna wait 'til we're rid off Burdette..." he took another puff, looking amused when Dude fidgeted, "... but I think if I don't watch myself, I might get myself kissed any second now."

Dude snorted. "If you do, you've no one but yourself to blame."

"That's true enough, I guess. Though I wouldn't be standing here in the dark with you if I thought that was a problem."

For a minute, Dude had to think hard about whether he'd finished dreaming before he got up that morning. Or whether he might not still be lying in that horse barn knocked out. "Kid, that sounds like an invitation. If it's not, you wanna pick up that guitar of yours and get inside where Stumpy can protect you."

Colorado laughed. He gave Dude a teasing look and took a few steps around the corner, well out of sight of the street. When Dude followed him, he leaned back against the wall and folded his arms in front of his chest. "Do I look like I need protecting?"

"You sure do."

Grinning, Colorado squeezed out his cheroot and dropped it, then pushed a finger between two buttons on Dude's shirt and pulled him in closer. "Are you calling me pretty?"

"I reckon I can do better than answer that with talk." Dude bent his head and took Colorado's mouth in a heated kiss, and those lips were every bit as soft and sweet as they looked. They put up no resistance at all, melting against his own, chapped skin like butter in a fry pan. When he decided to test the kid's bravado a bit further and thrust his tongue between them, they parted easily. It could be no dream, Dude decided; he'd never dreamed a thing like this. If he had, he'd never get out of bed.

Colorado's arms came up around his neck, fingers twisting in Dude's hair as if he was actually thinking he could make that kiss go deeper. He moaned softly, the vibration of it shooting from Dude's tongue straight to his cock. He pressed his hips forward, hard against Colorado, figuring it only fair to go to him for much needed counter pressure, considering he'd put him in that state to begin with.

There sure didn't seem to be a problem with that. Colorado sucked hard on his tongue, thrusting right back. He was as hard as Dude.

Groaning, Dude reached down and, with both hands under Colorado's arse, pushed him up hard against the wall and held him there with one leg between his thighs. He squeezed the tight cheeks through Colorado's jeans, wondering whether there was any way he could even get a finger in there. He stopped wondering, or even thinking, about anything when his belt was roughly pulled through the buckle and his jeans unzipped. Chance had been wrong - the kid was faster than he'd ever been. He had to make sure never to get on the wrong side of him. It took Colorado less than a minute to get his hand inside Dude's jeans and around his cock, and while it didn't feel like he'd done this before a lot, he was making up for it with effort.

Dude looked down between them, but it was too dark, so he closed his eyes and tucked his face into the crook of Colorado's neck. The skin there was just as tempting as his lips, and he rewarded every stroke with a kiss, and the ones which had him wetting the stroking palm with a bite. Colorado learned fast, and in a couple of minutes, Dude's mind wasn't working well enough to figure out what he owed the kid for what, so he sucked hard on the smooth skin, just to the right of his neck where it wouldn't be seen. Probably not.

Colorado gasped, and Dude's eyes flew open. He wasn't doing much, it occurred to him, and he pulled back, smiling when Colorado growled low in his throat. "Turn around," he ordered.

"Here?" Colorado asked, just a little uncertain. But he did as ordered anyway, his hands flat against the wood while Dude went to work on his belt.

"Can't exactly carry you up to the honeymoon suite at the Alamo, can I?"

Colorado laughed huskily, but the sound turned into a sigh when the tight fabric was pulled just far enough down for Dude to rest his leaking cock between his arse cheeks. Trouble was, that's as far as Dude had thought the thing through. His head cleared just enough for him to realise they were out in the open, and he had no idea how to get in there.

"You don't have to..." Colorado muttered. "Just, do _somethin'_."

That he could do, Dude thought. He wrapped his arm around Colorado's middle and held him close, using his free hand to reach around him and grip him hard. When that caused Colorado to rock back against him, making him slide up and down along the crack between his cheeks, he started stroking for real. They set up a pace pretty quick, with Dude making up for being a little ahead of Colorado by throwing in a few twists of his wrist, swipes of his thumb across the tip to keep things slick, and a few licks and kisses against the nape of Colorado's neck.

The kid ground back against Dude harder, making him wish he could take him properly. The idea alone got him so steamed up, it was all he could do to not just go for it. Colorado might have been reading his mind, because he started twitching in his grip right then, and Dude milked him real hard, not letting him catch a breath until he was shooting against the wall, knees buckling from the force of it.

Dude rocked against the firm flesh a few more times, then pushed Colorado's shirt up his back to avoid having to explain anything to Chance or Stumpy, and, with a groan, he came all over that smooth, bare skin while he still felt a few last twitches in his hand. He only let go when Colorado's cock went limp. With a smile, he raised his hand and licked at it, then drew a finger through the mess on Colorado's back and ran it down, way down.

Colorado whimpered when he pushed at his hole, then whimpered again when Dude merely smeared the crack of his arse before running the flat of his hand up again to rub what was left into the skin of his lower back.

It took them a few minutes to tuck themselves away, everything being much too tight and rough on abused flesh, but when Dude spun Colorado around and leaned down to kiss him again, Colorado moaned happily into his mouth. When he got the use of his mouth back, he teased breathlessly, "I hope you ain't just looking for something to replace the bottle?"

"Kid, I've never met a bottle that tasted half as good as you do." As if to make sure he remembered right, Dude bent his head and found the spot he'd left on Colorado's long neck and licked at it. Breathing hard, he murmured against the hot, damp skin, "Could be I end up getting hooked on this."

"Wouldn't worry me," Colorado purred languidly. "I got myself a job here now, remember? I might just as well stick around for a while."

Dude drew back and looked down at him, mighty glad of what little moon there was. Colorado's eyes were shining and he'd at last lost that superior manner, stuck to the wall of the jail like a real pretty picture. He looked like he might fall to the ground if Dude took his hands off his hips.

"What do you say?" Colorado asked, sounding just a little unsure. "Want me to stick around?"

Dude grinned. "Chance seems to think you're smart. What happened to that?"

Colorado grinned. "I guess there's smart and there's smart. I like to pick my own kind."

"Yeah, I gathered that." Dude playfully knocked Colorado's hat askew, wondering how the heck it had managed to stay on straight so long. "I reckon it wouldn't be so bad if you hung around."

"That's what I reckon too." Colorado tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Dude's jeans. "Better kiss me again to seal the bargain."

"I think I can do that."

* * *

Once they were put back together and went around to the front of the jail, and Dude called out to let Stumpy know they were about to come in, Colorado picked up his guitar.

Dude smiled. "Feel like singing?"

"Feel like joining me?" Colorado winked.

"You bet."

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Dear person of marvellous taste in films - this, despite its length, is just a hurriedly written treat, so I hope you'll forgive the utter absence of plot. I'm hoping it has some merit, as it might explain those blissed out looks they're giving each other during that duet. ;)


End file.
